1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a vehicle door in which the windowpane (stationary windowpane, movable windowpane) is positioned outside the door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a module type windowpane which has a lace member integrally molded on the periphery thereof and is mounted on the vehicle body to close an opening in the body panel. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication 63(1988)-160211.)
Further, there has been known a vehicle door structure which comprises a stationary windowpane mounted on the upper portion of the door body and a movable windowpane which is mounted for up-and-down motion in a cutaway portion formed in the stationary windowpane. (For example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 62(1987)-52119.)
An attempt to make such a vehicle door structure comprising a stationary windowpane and a movable windowpane by utilizing the module type windowpane will encounter the following difficulties.
That is, it is difficult to obtain a predetermined supporting strength since both the stationary windowpane portion and the movable windowpane portion exist in such a structure. Especially, when the door windowpane is on the outside of the door frame, the structure must be arranged so as to permit up-and-down motion of the movable windowpane while ensuring a sufficient stiffness.